xialibafandomcom-20200215-history
The File
' The File is a secret society/cult consisting of grapes, melons, oranges, and apples, Roswell Aliens and the Mole People formed between 1960-1970. They are led by File, a teleporting melon blessed with fortitude and countless magical properties and a invisible forcefield, that cannot be penetrated by any firearms in particular as the mystical aurora around File protects him. The File have connections to many organizations and are capable of changing the course of history if they so desire. ' The File are recognizable by their infamous emblem/logo that represents a Pentagram with a Illumanati symbol in the middle on a red and yellow background with the Number 256 in the top left corner. It is unknown why the number is there but it is known that the red stands for the comrades lost in battle during their schemes and the yellow for a united, equal society bonded by the suns powers. Although not much is known about the origins or goal of The File, what is known however is its a devastating society that plots to poison the worlds popualtions by 2012 through a worldwide pandemic of infected produce and viruses as revenge for the attacks carried out by the U.S.A during its existence. The File is estimated to have between 2,500 to 15,000 members, while it is highly likely that there could be more. This organization has members in over 15 different countries including the U.S.A, Russia, Australia, New Zealand, Somalia and even U.A.E. The group is divided by sectors based on location and it is thought that there are over 450 different sectors that make up this diverse group with each sector having a commander and a base of operations, that are located in hidden underground / abandoned facilties in the local area of the sector. The File came into prominence in the early 1970s when they launched a skirmish on the American Embassy at Montenegros capital Podgorica that resulted in a prolonged shootout outside the emabssy with the American Military Police personnel posted there, leading to the death of two police officers, a grape, two mole people and three melons while twenty five The File Members, six police officers and three civilians were wounded. The failed attack was a embarresment to The File and two local sector commanders responsible for planning and launching the attack were mercilessly gunned down in their home a week after the incident. The File logo and emblem as seen above in the picture was found on the uniforms of the masked attackers. This led to a series of reprisal attacks on The File by members of the worlds elite forces named Operation TF-1, drastically purging entires sectors into oblivion. The distinct "The File" Uniforms of a formal uniform consisting of a ivory black waistcoat outfiited with the emblem "The File" weaved in a pocket insdie the waistcoat with a red tophat and a customized telescopic monocle made members of The File easy targets. Two-hundred and sixty two members of The File were apprehended in the operation by the worlds elite and a undisclosed amount of The File Members killed in action. This led to the groups near demise in the late 1970s but in the early 80s new reforms led to the rise of the group once more and the members lost due to Operation TF-1 was rapidly replaced with new loyal members and the group flourished, amassing almost a hundred attacks on American property until 2001 when Operation TF-2 was launched. After the society Murphies was abolished after a loss of members due to police brutality and arrests The File was significantly weakend due to the large connections and bond they had with the Murphies. Capitalizing on the situation, a taskforce of two hundred of the best Spetznaz and U.S Navy SEALS operatives began commencing Operation TF-2 and infiltrated the American and Russian pocket of The File headquarters and systematically annihilated the commanders and their protectors leading to confusion within the ranks of The File. Thirty six senior commanders, leaders and two members on The File Senior Authority Council were arrested and more then two hundred and five members eradicated. Although the organization crumbled away during the next five years leader "File" managed to escape captivity from his cell in the wilderness of Siberia, Russia and revived the organization again only for the group to break up into two factions in 2011 under the name "The File" and The Relic. The File are now plotting their most ambitious project, codename unknown, to end the lives of all non- The File Members by 2012. Their operation was leaked by Wess, a former mole person leader in the File, that led the breakaway division of The File, The Relic, and his actions have made him now subject to assasination by The File Members. Not much else is known at the moment but the internal conflicts of The File are not seeming to cease any time soon and that the cult is dwindling in numbers leaving it open to Operation TF-3 which could happen any time soon... Notable Known / Former Real World "The File" Headquarters: Colorado Observatory (Headquarters of the North States Of The United States Sector:Unknown-2001) Metro 2, Moscow(Headquarters of The European Russia Sector:Unknown- 2001) Witley Park Estate,Surrey,England ( -Eccentric Mansion with secret passages, underwater dome lighting statue) (Headquarters of The Royal Kingdom Sector: Unknown till 1975) Shime Coal Mine Tower, Japan- (Headquarter Of The Japanese Sector: Unknown till 1972, reoccupied briefly 1995-2001) Maunsell Sea Forts, English Coast (Headquarters Of The European Oceanic Sector : Unknown till 1974, reoccupied 2001, abandoned to to frail infrastructure 2002 ) Augarten Flak Tower, Austria (Headquarters Of The Western Europe Sector : Unknown till 1976, tower seriously damaged, repaired and reoccupied mid 90s till now. This is the only known headquarters in the world that has not been raided or destroyed. It is not open to the public but is under close surviellance by Germanies elite, GSG-9) No Man Lands Fort, English Coast ( New Headquarters of the Royal Kingom Sector : Occupied mid 80s till 2001, demolished by The File after a rumored SAS attack) Most of the headquarters listed here have been raided during Operation TF-1, Operation TF-2 or abandoned and are no longer part of The Files system. The sectors that these headquarters controlled are now non existant, hence The File no longer have a prescence in those areas. Leaders Of The File: [[File]]: A melon with fortitude and magical powers-Unknown till 2001, 2006- [[Wess]]: A mole person who introduced a total rehaul of the cults workings during his stint as leader in 2001 till 2006. Category:Groups